


Gravy Goro

by lessiehanamoray



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing in Gravy, Horny Teenagers, M/M, PersonaGravyGang2020, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: Yusuke has a new idea for posing his model. Goro is unsure about this plan. AU where Goro was taken in by the Niijimas. Definitely horny at points. Not explicit. Goro wants some. Yusuke can be kind of oblivious.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Day 1 - Bathing in Gravy





	Gravy Goro

Goro Niijima peered into the bathtub, face screwing up in a mixture of confusion and revulsion.

"No."

"My darling muse," Yusuke Kitagawa began behind him.

"No," reiterated Goro.

He didn't need to turn to see Yusuke's crestfallen face.

"How much money did you spend on gravy mix, Kita?"

"It is not very expensive."

"Kita?" Goro turned to regard his boyfriend. "How much?"

Yusuke looked away.

Goro released a deep sigh. "There's no way Madarame will agree to cover this."

Yusuke's hands lunged for Goro's, clutching the gloved hands in his own. "Please, my darling muse, only you can do this for me."

"No."

Yusuke stepped close. "Please, I must paint this."

"I am not bathing in gravy."

"Is it really bathing if you do not wash?"

"What possessed you to do this anyway?"

"I..."

Hmm? Was Kita blushing?

"You know how much I adore good food."

"And?"

"How much I adore you. I simply wish to paint the two together in perfect harmony."

Damn. Hard argument to fight.

"Why gravy?"

"It was the most appropriate liquid I could acquire in such large quantities. I would have preferred milk," Yusuke admitted, "but I could not afford so much of it!"

Goro smirked. "You wanted to paint me bathing in milk?"

"Or cream. Yes, cream. You deserve cream."

Goro leaned forward, purposefully thrusting his pelvis forward. "You'll have to coat me in cream later."

"Yes." Yusuke, of course, took it literally and stepped back. "A painting of cream drizzled on your face." He held up his hands to form a frame. "Yes, drizzling down your neck and to your collarbone. Perhaps I could afford enough cream for that. It would be beautiful."

"Prettier if you provide the cream."

"Huh? That is what I said, is it not. It would be quite unfair to make my model pay for the props."

Goro facepalmed. Literally, slammed his left hand against his forehead. How could someone have such a perverted mind yet maintain such innocence?

"Fine."

"Darling muse?"

Goro let out a fresh sigh. "I'll get in the gravy bath. Get your stuff while I undress."

Yusuke beamed, and Goro could damn near see the excitement running through Kita's body.

Maybe when they were done, Goro would see if he could make Kita clean him off with his tongue.

"Don't expect me to get my hair in this."

"Of course. I'll bring one of your hair ties down too." Yusuke rushed out of the bathroom.

With yet another sigh, Goro undressed. He carefully folded his Shujin uniform and put it in a small duffel bag he carried with him, burying it under the clothes he usually changed into after modelling for Kita.

He then zipped up the bag. He did not want gravy on his clothes. Any of his clothes.

Kita returned with a small canvas, a sketchbook, a selection of paints, and a brow hair tie.

Goro took it while Kita set up his stuff, including a small stool in case he needed to sit.

Carefully, Goro tied back his hair in a small ponytail. He couldn't quite get his bangs, but at least the rest of it wouldn't fall in.

He turned to see Kita smiling at him.

"What?"

"Your bangs frame you face perfectly, my darling muse."

Yeah, that was why he hadn't trimmed them in a while. If Kita thought they were beautiful, then maybe they were worth the nuisance.

"Should I just get in normally? Or is there something particular you have in mind?"

Besides the gravy, of course.

"Start normally," Yusuke instructed.

Goro dipped a toe in the tub. Still warm. Good.

He slowly stepped in.

Wow, it was thick. The sort of gravy you'd find in a meat pie.

"Is this beef gravy?"

"The package just stated brown gravy."

Of course it did.

Goro stood in the tub now, willing himself to sit in the pool of thick gravy formed from unknown ingredients.

"Darling muse?"

"Give me a moment, Kita. I'm still not entirely sold on this idea."

He could hear the scratch of Yusuke's charcoal pencil at work for a sketch.

Goro felt his cheeks flush. Yusuke was sketching his backside. Sure, he'd done it before. Had sketches of Goro in all sorts of poses, both clothed and not.

Something about standing in a sticky warm liquid just made it feel more embarrassing.

Goro dropped, finally forcing himself to just slam into a sitting position in the tub. Gravy waved rolled around him.

He wrapped his arms around his slick legs.

This felt so weird. And the smell. It wasn't bad, but...

Goro glanced at his boyfriend. Kita drew in a mad rush now.

With a pout, Goro rested his head on his knees. Yusuke would tell him when he needed to shift positions.

Sure enough, about five minutes passed when Yusuke spoke up.

"Could you partially submerge for me? I want just a hint of your legs sticking out. A good view of your collarbone too."

Goro slid back in the tub.

So gross.

He let his legs fully submerge, before raising one up to expose the knee. He then shifted the other leg up to bring a foot out of the thick sauce.

He kept his shoulders and above out of the gravy, though some had gotten on during his motions.

"Perfect."

Yusuke began to draw again. A few minutes later and he began drawing on the canvas.

Goro sighed. He'd be here a while.

Not that he generally minded. He enjoyed just being in Yusuke's company. Oftentimes he could just sit and read or study while Kita drew him.

Kita was always drawing when they were together. Usually, Goro, but on the rare occasions they went out together he drew others too.

He'd once told Goro that he never drew so constantly around others. That it was only in the presence of his darling muse that the whole world became his inspiration.

And Goro Niijima sat in the middle of that inspiring world.

"Kita?" Goro spoke softly, wanting to limit his movement as much as possible.

"Hmmm?"

"Will you wash it off when we're done? I think I'll need someone to scrub my back."

"I shall do whatever you require, my darling muse."

The silence resumed. With no way to check the time, Goro had no idea how long passed. The gravy grew cool.

"When will Madarame return?"

"He is spending the new couple of days in seclusion," Yusuke replied.

"So, he's not home?"

"No. I did not think you would agree to this if he were."

He was learning.

"Can I spend the night?"

"Heh?"

"Kita, can I spend the night with you?"

Yusuke focused down on his canvas. The paints were out now, so they must have been well into it.

"Sensei does not wish visitors during this time. He worries if I let others stay."

"I'll feed you."

"I...that is a persuasive argument."

Recognizing that the baseline sketch and colors were likely done, Goro raised an arm.

The movement definitely caught Kita's attention.

Goro slowly ran his tongue along his gravy covered arm, up the wrist to the tip of index figure.

Man. He didn't eat gravy often, but this was crap gravy.

Still, he had Kita's attention. Goro stayed in position for a moment, resting his gravy covered hand against his face, lips still against the tip of his index figure.

Kita stared. And then he shoved the canvas aside to sketch out the scene in his book.

Goro smirked.

"Is that a nose bleed I see?"

Yusuke brushed his face with his sleeve. "I do not believe so."

Goro through back his head and laughed. "I tease, Kita. You know better than to take my words so literally."

Yusuke stared again.

Then, shockingly, he put down the sketch pad. He stood and moved to the tub.

"Kita?"

Yusuke knelt beside the tub. "Then teach me."

Goro dropped his hand back into the gravy.

"Teach me to paint with words. Like you do."

"I wouldn't call my wordplay artistic."

Yusuke reached out, touching Goro's gravy-covered cheek. "How can you say such a thing, when you bring so much color to my world, my darling muse?"

"The way you see everything as art and inspiration. Kita, you bring color to my world too."

It was so dark before Kita entered his life. So mundane, filled with nothing but the normal and the vile.

A world of black hearts and red wounds.

But now there was white purity. And red didn't have to mean injury. And black, darkness, it could be comforting.

Goro leaned forward, catching Yusuke in a deep kiss.

Kita replied in kind.

When Goro pulled back though, Kita wrapped a hand behind his head and leaned forward, tentatively licking some of the gravy off Goro's cheek.

"You're right. It's not very good."

"We should get some KFC tonight. To remind ourselves what good gravy tastes like."

Yusuke nodded. Then, to Goro's shock, he removed his shirt. And then his pants.

Without another word, the young artist stepped into the gravy with Goro.

Goro stood to greet him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He grinned mischievously at Kita. "Wanna keep cleaning me?" He licked Yusuke's cheek to accentuate his intention.

Yusuke leaned down, setting the tub to drain.

Oh man, that was gonna cause a clog at some point.

Goro sighed when Yusuke turned on the shower.

And then shrieked slightly when the cold water hit his face.

"Kita!"

Yusuke grabbed a bar of soap. "You asked me to clean you?"

Arrgh!

Goro made sure Yusuke could see his pout before turning away.

"Sometimes, I truly do not understand you, my darling muse."

Goro puffed his cheeks in frustration, but calmed some when he felt Yusuke's lathered hands against his back.

Yusuke had such soft, delicate, hands.

Goro practically deflated under those hands.

He knew he'd feel better for getting a thorough washing from Yusuke than anything else.

He turned his head slightly to regard his love. Yusuke seemed truly dedicated to the task at hand.

"Make sure you get everywhere, okay? The gravy got in everywhere."

"I shall clean you as thoroughly as I pain," promised Kita.

Goro smiled, turning once more so Yusuke could get his neck too.

A good cleaning from Kita might actually make getting covered in gravy worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this. Anyway, super quick fic for the Gravy Gang.


End file.
